1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerant moisture detection system and more particularly to a sensing device and control circuitry for providing an audio-visual alarm or signal when moisture is detected and shutting down the refrigeration equipment to prevent damage to such equipment by the moisture or water.
2. Description of Prior Art
One of the problems related to operation of refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems and other systems employing refrigerant is damage to such equipment caused by moisture or water in the refrigerant. Moisture in a refrigerant system causes acid formation which is destructive to the internal parts of the system. For example, hermetically sealed motors with windings exposed to the refrigerant are extremely vulnerable to water and moisture related contaminants. Such water and moisture gets into the refrigeration system through leaking gaskets, pipes, tubes, joints, mal-function of purge systems and the like and even if only a few drops of water are in the system, it will produce sufficient acid to cause major failure due to continued operation with the acid or other contaminants in the refrigerant. Additionally, under some conditions, there could be a rupture with a deluge of water which would cause major damage unless the equipment is promptly shut down. In actual operation, a high percentage of major failures of large air conditioning machines are caused by water and water related contaminants in the refrigerant. While such air conditioning equipment is fitted with various devices to protect the equipment from malfunction of its electrical and fluid flow systems, there has been no instrument available to protect the equipment from water in the refrigerant. Even if the operating engineer practices good maintenance and surveillance, he has no means of detecting the presence of a small amount of moisture generating acid nor does he have any means of detecting a sudden deluge of water in the refrigerant.
The prior patents set forth in the copending application and cited by the Patent Office therein disclose devices for moisture detection in a flow path but are not adapted for use with refrigerating or air conditioning systems in a manner that adequately detects moisture and controls operation of a signalling device and operation of the equipment.